Moonlit Twins
by KiyomaMiranda
Summary: 1st of the Starry Nights Series. Yuugi was just an ordinary student...until he discovers his twin. Puzzleshipping YxYY.
1. Chapter 1:The Silent Child

**S.B.V.:This is my first story. I hope you like it! *sweatdrop***

**Yami****: Don't worry, You'll be fine.**

**Yuugi: Yeah, it'll be okay!**

**S.B.V.: If you guys say so...  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANYTHING INCLUDING YU-GI-OH! ****That belongs with the original creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

_Enjoy the story!_

Moonlit Twins

Chapter One – The Silent Child

Yuugi was sitting in the back of the class listening to Mr. Sozoji drone on and on about Persian, Roman, and Greek history. Why? Because midterms were coming up. That was going to be a pain. Yuugi was just an average teenager with gravity defying hair and violet eyes. He was small for his age, but he didn't mind.

"Hey Yuugi!" It's Jounouchi! Jounouchi was a tall male blonde who's always ready for a fight. "Hey Jounouchi! What's up?" Jounouchi groaned, "I feel like slamming my head into a wall. What about you?" Girls around them were giggling. "What's up with the chicks?" asked the blonde.

"Hey guys!" a brunette called. "Anzu!" Yuugi cried. "What's up with the girls lately?"

She smiled dreamily. "There's a new boy transferring into Domino High. No one knows what he looks like yet, but rumor has it that the silent girl – the one who sits in the back of the room-"

"Get on with it, Anzu!"

"She's his _**sister**_!"

Yuugi gasped. He knew the girl. Not personally (obviously!).

Jounouchi gazed at her indifferently. "If you're talking about Amanda…"

"Hey Jounouchi! Yuugi! Anzu! What's up?" A boy with brown hair walked up with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Honda! What's happening, bro?"

"Nothing much. Did I miss anything?" Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders.

"Only Anzu shouting like a fangirl at an anime convention. Other than that-" the brunette female smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" "Think about it for a minute, blondie!"

As the couple bickered endlessly, Honda glanced at Yuugi. "Well, I should probably get going. We'll be late if we don't."

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"See ya!" called the spiked hair brunette. Yuugi called behind him, "I'm gonna get going, guys. See ya later!"

He walked down the hall to his next class. As he passed by the music room, he slowly stopped. Someone was inside playing the piano. And they were _good_, too! He stood there for a couple of minutes listening to the beautiful music that came from the room. He soon heard the late bell ring.

"Oh no! I'm late!" He dashed to the classroom only to see Ms. Chono standing at her desk, obviously displeased.

"You're late, Mr. Mutou. Care to explain why?"

He was in so much trouble and he knew it.

Just then, like a messenger of heaven came down and saved his life, the 'silent' kid, Frost Luna, a brunette who didn't say much during school, walked into the classroom with a note.

"Ms. Valentine needed to speak with us about the upcoming school festival. This note is for the both of us."

She hands her the note and takes her seat next to Kaiba, an incredibly hot, rich brunette who owns Kaiba Corporation. Ryou, a boy with snow white hair and deep brown eyes, glanced at Yuugi…who was still standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Well? Take your seat!" Ms. Chono snapped. He didn't need to be told twice! He quickly sat next to Ryou before things could get worse.

"Now then," said the blonde women who was standing at her desk. "Hopefully we will not have anymore disruptions. Please take out you're textbooks and turn to page 455…"

* * *

After class, Ryou caught Yuugi in the hall.

"Yuugi? You've never been late to class before! What happened?"

The male ignored him. He was daydreaming about the piano he was listening to before class.

"Yuugi? Yuugi?" Poor Ryou was so confused at Yuugi's behavior.

"What's up with him?" Jounouchi walked up...dragging Kaiba with him. "Damn it, you stupid mutt! Let go of me!"

"Come on, Kaiba! We both know that you want to know what's on his mind."

Kaiba gave a sigh of contempt towards the obnoxious teen beside him. "Like hell."

Ryou couldn't help laughing quietly as Jounouchi rolled his eyes at him. He turned his attention to the boy who seemed to be unaffected by the conversation. "

Yuugi?" Yuugi blissfully ignored him. Jounouchi tried again. "Yuugi?" Yuugi still didn't answer him. "Yuugi!"

The absent-minded boy ran straight into the wall in front of him.

"Ow!" He rubbed the side of his face.

The brunette couldn't help asking, "What's gotten into you? I don't recall you ever daydreaming to the point of ignoring your little friends."

Even Kaiba wants to why he was acting this way!

Ryou pointed to someone. "Who's that?"

They all turned to see someone leaning against the wall.

"Is he asleep?" Yuugi asked.

The rich brunette walked up to the male. "Hey! Wake up! You'll be late if you don't!"

He was met with silence.

Suddenly, someone catches him off guard and pins him to the floor.

"What the-"

"Ha! Gotcha this time, sis-Huh?" The group stared at the boy on top of him.

Jounouchi shouts, "Who do you think you are?"

Anzu walks by. "What's going on here?"

She sees the boy on top of Kaiba. She gave a smirk at the scene before her. "Do I want to know?"

The male stands to his feet, apologizing, "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Kaiba stood to his feet and shrugged it off. "Son of a-"

Yuugi stared at the look-alike against the wall. "So, who's that?"

The taller male glanced behind him. "Oh, that? That's just a doll. Don't worry about it."

Anzu couldn't help gazing at the perfection of the doll. "How did you do this?"

Jounouchi screams, "I don't care! I want answers! Who are you and why are you attacking people?"

"I told you, I thought he was someone else."

"It doesn't matter! You're going down!" He starts running towards him. The mysterious boy closes his eyes and smiles.

"My name is Yami. Sennen Yami. And I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jounouchi."

Yami neatly stepped to the left of the rampaging teen. Jounouchi collided headfirst into the wall behind him.

"Gahh! That hurts!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you could just _control your temper_."

That did it. The blonde once again headed straight for the tri-color haired teen. Eyes still closed, Yami rolled into Jounouchi's path and kicked him from underneath sending him straight into the wall. He was lucky that he didn't break the window next to him.

"You bastard!" He shouted. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Stop it!" Yuugi ran in front of Yami, hoping that his friend would stop fighting with him.

"Yuugi!" Yami gasped. He pushed Yuugi to the side and, when Jounouchi came near, pinned him down like Kaiba was a moment ago. "Get off of me, you ass!" the blonde shouted.

"Enough!" Everyone literally stopped what they were doing and stared at Yuugi.

Jounouchi began protesting, "But, Yuugi-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jounouchi." He looked as if he was about to cry.

Yami stood to his feet and began walking off holding his arm. "We'll be late if we don't get to class now."

Yuugi followed him trying to get his attention. "Yami, wait up!"

Jounouchi stared guiltily at him. Right then did Anzu proceed to smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For upsetting Yuugi! Why else?" she cried. Kaiba decided to smack him the same way: at the back of his head.

"Son of a bitch! What was that for, asshole?"

Kaiba bluntly replied, "Two reasons. One, you dragged me into this bullshit and I'll possibly be late to class because of your stupidity. Two, just because I felt like I needed to prove just how thick your head was for doing something stupid, mutt."

"Grr, why I oughta-"

"Be quiet already, Jounouchi. Don't you believe that enough damage has been caused?" said a blonde, tan-skinned teen.

"Hello Malik. Shall we get going?" asked the white-haired Britain.

Kaiba looked towards the teens. "Let's go. I've wasted enough of my time in a place like this."

The three of them left for class without another word.

Someone randomly tackled Yami (from a distance if you can't tell) from behind and pinned him to the wall.

"Ah!"

"I win again, Yami!" It was Luna!

He turned his head. "Listen, Luna. I'm not really in the mood right now. Can you please just leave me alone?"

She silently complied, releasing the depressed teen. As he walked away, she snapped a cold glare at Jounouchi.

"This is all _**your**_ fault! Why is there always someone who is so mean to him?" She ran off to lift her brother's spirits.

The blonde stared in the distance as Yuugi left them to follow Luna and Yami. He wanted some answers of his own.

TBC...

* * *

**~A/N: **_So this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review! I'll type up the second chapter of the next fanfic. I created. I've got three stories that are being typed and, because I love him __**that**__ much, Yami is involved in all three of them. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! What will Yuugi find...?_


	2. Chapter 2: Yami and Luna

**S.B.V.****: Here's chapter 2! I have fun! You'll love it!**

**Yami: I know Yuugi did. Not that I disagree.  
**

**Yuugi: Why was Luna-  
**

**S.B.V.: Shh! Don't spoil it! Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Yami and Luna

*Why would they just suddenly take off like that?* Yuugi thought as he followed the siblings close behind, unseen and unknown.

*I don't know why, but I feel as if I know Yami from somewhere. Why do I believe that?* Up ahead, he heard a conversation. It sounded pretty bad. Careful not to interrupt, he snuck up to the two and listened in to their conversation.

"…does not mean you have the right to be here! It's one thing to be cast out, but when you willing come to this world is another thing entirely. We should probably go at once."

"You don't understand! He may be one of us and you know it!"

"The prophecy has nothing to do with him. Sure you two look alike, but it may be coincidental! You shouldn't have come down from-"

"You're. Not. Listening to me!"

"You shouldn't have come down in the first place!"

"Can't you understand why I-"

The argument ceased instantaneously as the air noticeably grew thicker.

"Do you feel that, Yami?"

Yuugi, still hidden from their sights, let out a small squeak. Fortunately, neither of them heard him.

"No, I-"

"Be quiet! ...Taki's here." Yuugi fled the scene before either of them realized his presence.

* * *

Yuugi was talking to Jounouchi over the phone about the new kid.

"I still think he's trying to avoid us."

Jounouchi sighs on the other end of the line. "_Yuugi, after the fight we had and the way you kinda exploded on us, he probably wanted to be left alone for now_."

"I know, but I still want to know what the two of them are hiding."

"_Who__? __Yami and Luna__?"_

"Yeah. Another thing. If they're siblings, then why are their last names so different?" The teen glanced out the window.

_"__That's a good question__. __Why don't we ask them when we get the chance__?"_

Yuugi wasn't listening anymore. He was more focused on an oddly-colored cat outside. It had pink fur and violet eyes. There was a beautiful rose symbol on it's head and it's back.

Yuugi mumbled into the mouthpiece, "I'll call you back later, Jounouchi." and hung up.

Another cat appeared with black fur, blood red eyes, and was covered in bright blue sparkles. He ran downstairs and out the door in time to see them walk into an alley across the street. He followed them into the alley, but could find no sign of either animal. *Where'd they go?*

The passage was getting darker and darker the farther he walked. When he kicked rocks across the ground, he knew something was up. Eventually, he saw a light in the distance. He ran straight for it, hoping it was a way out of the darkness.

Once he walked into the bright sunlight, he looked back at the way he came out. It was the mouth of a cave. *A cave? I thought I was in a really long alley!* He looked down at his feet and noticed the ground was kind of sloped.

He turns to the scenery before him. It was a landscape you would only see in vivid fairytales.

Lush green fields filled with colorful flowers, mountains in the distance covered with snow, a small forest with berries on every branch on his left, a shining spring on his right at the bottom of the hill…and his twin sitting on the hill with a black cat on his lap. He was on the same hill Yuugi stood on, but a little more towards the left. *What's Yami doing here?*

Yuugi stared at the sky expecting to see a sun, but he found the moon instead. *How weird. It's bright outside, but the sun is nowhere in sight.*

He turned his attention back towards Yami. He looked beautiful in this light.

He approached the unsuspecting teen from behind.

"Hey, Yami." he greeted.

Yami jumped in surprise at the boy behind him. "Hi, Yuugi. Don't scare me like that."

Yuugi looked around. "Where are we?"

Yami smiled. "Everywhere and nowhere. This place is always nearby, yet it doesn't exist in this world."

Yuugi stared at him and bluntly said, "You made absolutely no sense whatsoever." A voice came from the sky.

"How did he get in here, brother?" Luna landed gently on the ground with gorgeous white wings with a blood stained pattern. It was a sickly sweet sight to behold, but it made no difference whatsoever to the beautiful landscape around them.

"He must've followed Teros and Sophero. I don't know."

Yuugi gave a confused glance towards Yami. "Who?" Yami made a sudden uncanny sound resembling a cat yowling. The cats Yuugi had seen before appeared in front of them.

Yami released the black tom in his arms and stood to his feet. As the feral cat wandered off, the taller male pointed to the black tom on his right.

"This is Sophero…" he pointed to the pink she-cat on his left. "And this is Teros."

Luna had begun staring sadly into the dimming sky.

The moonlight replaces the sunlight, the trees below start turning gold and the berries turn silver, the ground below them has an emerald gleam to it, and the tallest tree in the forest had a beautiful star on the top with a diamond glare. The water in the spring began to turn gold as the flowers beneath their feet are turned into pieces of art. Around their feet, a circle of pearls surround them. The mountains turn bronze as the snow on top turn to platinum.

Yami took the hand of his twin, saying, "Let's go. We should go home."

Yuugi was captivated by the stunning change of scenery.

"Yuugi?" The shorter male turned his head.

"Huh?"

"Let's go home." he repeated.

Yuugi nodded his head. "Yeah. Let's go."

Yuugi turned to the cave. Yami glanced at Luna.

"See you tomorrow, sis." Luna winked at the twins.

"Have fun!" Yami immediately blushed at the innocent farewell and briskly walked to the cave entrance, leaving Luna giggling the entire time.

* * *

**~A/N:**_ Yay! I got 2 chapters of this story done in one day! I'll try to update my stories tomorrow or Saturday __**June 16**__**th**__. I hope to get some more comments on the story. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk and Dawn

Chapter 3 – Dusk and Dawn

* * *

Yuugi woke to his alarm the next morning. After a quick shower, he put on his uniform, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door. He met up with Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi on the school grounds.

"Hey!" The blonde called when Yuugi approached them.

"What's up, Yuugi?" Anzu greeted him.

"Nothing much. What about you guys?"

Jounouchi crossed his arms and growled, "I got into another fight with my drunk father."

Honda had a huge smile on his face as he sighed, "I asked Miho to be my girlfriend."

"How'd that go for you, Honda?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Jounouchi started snickering, "I bet you she turned him down flat!"

Honda punched him in the face. "No, she didn't!"

Anzu smiled, "Did she say yes?"

The male brunette nodded. Yuugi said, "Well, I'm happy for you, Honda! What about you, Anzu?"

The female mumbled, "I got fired."

The blonde beside her stared at her in disbelief. "What did you do?"

Anzu winked at him. "I punched a customer's lights out for touching my ass."

Honda smiled and shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

Yuugi tilted his head. "Is he okay?"

Anzu laughed, "Oh, he'll live. But I doubt he'll be walking anytime soon. He should be in the hospital for at least a month or two."

Jounouchi pumped his fist into the air. "Way to go, Anzu!"

"Thanks, Jounouchi. It felt great to hit him for a stunt like that!"

The tri-color haired teen glanced at a nearby clock. "Well, we better get going before we're late again."

"Right!" Anzu said before taking off towards the school building. As Yuugi and the others followed suit, Yami was walking behind the mass of students dripping in blood…

* * *

Just before the bell rang, the Yuugi-tachi ran into the classroom and towards their seats.

"Alright, students! Take your seats, please!" A cheery blonde woman called as the outside conversations ceased. As she began taking roll, Yuugi looked around, but he couldn't find his twin anywhere in the room.

"Sayru Maka?"

"Here."

"Sceri Lokori?"

"Here."

"Sennen Yami?" Silence rang throughout the room.

"Sennen Yami?"

"He's absent today, Ms. Aenai." The rich brunette Kaiba Seto called out from the back of the room.

"Well, that's strange. He's usually here." She checked off the attendance sheet. She wrapped up role before beginning class.

"If all of you remember from last class, we have to take our midterm today. Please put away your things and get ready for your test."

Yuugi glanced behind him towards Honda. The brunette returned the confused gaze he wore. He looked to the front towards Anzu. The female shook her head. Yuugi turned to the blonde to his left. Jounouchi stared at the worried teen with sympathy. Yuugi returned his focus to his desk as one of the students handed him a test packet. He stared at the door, thinking,*Where could Yami be?*

* * *

It's now the 4th class of the day and Yami hasn't shown up yet. Yuugi was worried sick. During the class, the missing teen had walked into Ms. Chono's classroom covered in blood.

The blonde teacher stared at the boy in shock. "What happened to you, Sennen?"

Yami hesitated before mumbling, "Two…two men, g-guns, blood, I…I can't…" His eyes fluttered before he collapses onto the floor as his life continued bleeding out of his side.

"Oh God!" Ms. Chono screamed. She picks up the phone and calls the front office.

She points to Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi, saying, "You three. Take him down to the nurse." They ran over to the semi-conscious teen. She hung up the phone when no one at the front office answered.

The blonde woman pointed to Anzu, Miho, and Kaiba. "You three will go down to the front office and tell them what's going on here. He needs medical help ASAP."

Kaiba nodded before walking out of the classroom. The blue-haired girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair, Nosaka Miho, and the brunette ran out after him as the other students began panicking. Malik and Ryou helped Yami to his feet.

The blonde teen whispered to him in an attempt to make sure he was alive. "Yami? Are you awake?"

Yami moaned in response. The albino beside him mumbled, "Don't worry. You'll be okay. You'll live. I promise you that."

* * *

Yami lies in the hospital room as his twin sat by his side. Yuugi watched as he slept. Yami hasn't woken in four hours and he sat there in the discomforting silence. Yuugi had ditched school for the rest of the day just to be by him as he recovered from the horrible injuries he bore.

*Yami…* he thought sadly. *How could this have happened to you?* Tears came to his eyes. He notices a surgical knife lying on a nearby table. Feeling the urge to hurt himself in some way, he took it and cut his arm just below his shoulder. Once he dropped it, he realizes he may have attracted unwanted attention. He quickly cleaned the blood off of it and replaces it on the table before one of the nurses walks into the room. He was sitting on the floor clutching his arm. The brunette asked, "What happened?"

Yuugi gave her a false smile. "It's nothing. An old wound reopened for some reason and I fell. Don't worry about it too much."

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "Well, at least let me wrap it up for you before I send you on your way. Visiting hours are over now."

* * *

Honda paces the living room of the Kame Game shop. Jounouchi, Anzu, Ryou, and Malik sat on the couch waiting to hear word of Yami or Yuugi. Ryuuji and Mai walked in concerned about them.

"Any luck?" The blonde woman asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Damn…" the black-haired male beside her sighed. "How did it happen like this?"

Jounouchi stood to his feet. "When I get my hands on whoever did this to Yami, I'm going to fucking kill him!"

The tan-skinned teenager shook his head. "Anger won't solve anything, Jounouchi. Just stay calm and we'll-"

"We won't solve anything if we just sit here doing nothing!" Jounouchi ran out the door in his rage. Everyone remaining in the building heard a collision outside the shop followed by an angry shout from the enraged blonde.

"Damn it! Watch where your…oh…shit." The rest of the Yuugi-tachi ran out to see what had occurred. Kaiba was standing there glaring daggers at Jounouchi.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Anzu demanded as the brunette stood there in contempt.

"I was just passing by, but this idiot decided to run into me just for the hell of it."

"Did not!" the blonde cried indignantly.

Honda pleaded to the arguing males, "Guys! Can you please stop fighting?"

They seemed not hear a word he said. Eventually, Mai got fed up with their little spat.

"Ladies! Will both of you just shut the hell up and listen to us for once?" Everyone stared at the furious woman. Jounouchi and Kaiba stared at her in disbelief.

"Mai…" Mai cut the blonde off with a harsh, "I don't want to hear it from you or rich boy over here! I'm just sick of the constant arguments that the two of you have day in and day out! Why can't the two of you act civil for once?" Jounouchi visibly flinched.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He knew better than to pick a fight with an angry woman. He learned that lesson the hard way.

Someone suddenly ran into the brunette from behind. "What the-"

"I'm sorry! Excuse me!"

They gasped when they looked at him. A short teenager with tri-color hair and what looked like violet eyes. They only caught a glimpse at him before he took off running. They heard some random man screaming at him.

"Get back here, pipsqueak! We're not done with you yet!" The Yuugi-tachi watched as two men chased after who they assumed to be Yuugi.

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi called before taking off. Honda and Anzu followed close behind as Ryuuji shouted, "Guys! Wait! Where are you going?"

A timid voice spoke up behind them. "Have you guys seen Yami?"

Ryuuji, Mai, Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik turned to the boy behind them. They widened their eyes in shock. It was Yuugi!

"Yuugi? But if _you're_ here, then who just ran off in that direction?" Yuugi stared at them.

"That must have been Yami! He wasn't in the hospital! It was like he disappeared!" Everyone exchanged worried looks as they wondered where Yami had run off to.

* * *

The teen ran through the streets of Domino City shouting at his pursuers, "Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you! I swear, I don't know anything!" He turned into an alley.

The men who chased him came up on the alley saying, "Heh heh…you know you can't hide in there, kid! Ready or not…here we come!" The two men ran to the alley only to get shot. One of them dropped to the ground with a bullet through his heart.

Hearing the gun being reloaded, the other turned his head to him and took a step back. "Kid, you have no idea what you're doing. We just wanted you to-"

He was interrupted with a bullet to his leg. Another lodged itself into his arm. A third bullet pierced his shoulder. He dropped to his knees as he began to bleed to death. He glanced up at the teen that approached him, panting, "What …are you doing, kid?"

Pointing the gun at his forehead, his attacker simply said, "Proving my point."

* * *

Hearing the gunshots in the alley and watching the crowds of people running for their lives, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu ran towards the source of the panic. When they arrived, they stared at the boy in the back of the dark passage.

When they saw his crimson eyes, they approached him slowly. "Yami? Is that you?" Jounouchi called.

The teen stared at the blonde for only a moment before pointing the gun at him. Yami shouted, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The three of them gasped and stepped back.

Anzu said, "Yami, we're your friends! Don't you remember us?"

Yuugi ran into the alley and practically tackled him. Yami dropped the gun in shock. The tri-color haired teen stared at everyone for a moment before Ryou, Kaiba, Ryuuji, and Mai appeared at their side. He picked up the gun and pointed towards them.

"Get away from me!" They froze and watched the confused male as Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda began pleading Yami to not shoot anyone. Yuugi disarmed Yami and held him tight.

"Yami, I'm glad you're okay. I thought someone had taken you."

The crimson-eyed boy blinked a couple of times before mumbling, "…Yuugi?"

The violet-eyed male nodded. Yami sat on the ground. He held his head in his hands as Ryou approached them cautiously. "Are you okay, Yami?" He shook his head. "I feel horrible. I don't know who anyone is anymore." He stared at the group.

"I don't remember anything."

* * *

**~A/N: **_Yami's lost his memory? What could've happened to him? I'm having trouble updating my stories because I lost the key to the computers at my apartment complex. Once it's paid for, I will be able to update the chapters regularly. Until then, you'll have to wait a while. I hope you can enjoy my stories. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories And Lies

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1 for details!**

Chapter 4 - Memories and Lies

Kaiba sat next to Yami as he slept beside him. The Yuugi-tachi had begged him to take the amnesia-ridden teen back to the mansion. He only took him back because he wanted some answers. That and Mokuba begged him to when he found out. A question that had been bothering him for a while now: Why had those two men been chasing Yami? He had done nothing wrong. At least, nothing to attract unwanted attention to himself. So what had he done to them to piss them off? No one has the answer and Kaiba Seto doesn't like being kept in the dark like this.

He stood to his feet to grab the water bottle sitting on his desk when the male stirred. "Mm...Hn...?" Yami slowly opened his eyes to see the brunette return to his side.

"Who are you? Where are we?" he asked, confused of the sudden change in location.

Kaiba stared indifferently at the crimson-eyed boy. "My name is Kaiba. We're at my house. I have to get going, though." He walked to the door and paused in the doorway. He glanced back for a moment, saying, "My brother will bring something for you later."

Yami nodded as the male walked away without another word. Moments later, a boy with raven-colored hair and bright blue eyes walked in with a bowl of fruit.

"Hey! I'm Mokuba. Glad to see you're awake, Yami." He handed the bowl to the amnesia-ridden teen. He sat down and asked, "Have you remembered anything?"

Yami shook his head. "The only things I remember is Yuugi, his friends, you and Kaiba. Everything else is a blank." Mokuba nodded his head before standing to his feet and running to the door. He turned around, winking, "I'll be back in about five minutes!"

Yami smiled as the boy ran downstairs. He looked at the bowl before picking at the strawberries. A minute or so passed before the phone rang. He called down, "I've got it!" and picked up the phone.

"Kaiba residence, Yami speaking."

_"__Hey, Yami__! __It's me, Yuugi__! __I'm glad to hear that you're okay__!"_

"Hello, Yuugi. How are you?" he replied as he pulled out a black notebook that he seemed to always carry around (Don't ask how he knows that. Just roll with it) and picked up a pencil nearby.

He opened it up to a blank page as Yuugi responded, _"__I've been pretty good__!"_

Yami began writing things that he remembered down on the notebook. The boy on the other end asked, _"__Have you remembered anything since yesterday__?"_

The teen sighed, "Other than you and our friends, there's...the day I met and fought Jounouchi-"

Yuugi laughed on the other line. _"__Aha ha ha ha ha__! __Of all things, that's the one thing you remember first__?"_

Yami ignored the comment and said, "That and...oh, shit."

_"__What is it__?"_

"I also remember, much to my dismay, that we have a test tomorrow morning." he replied before taking some of the blueberries and pineapple.

Yuugi was silent for a moment before saying, _"__Oh, crap, I totally forgot about that__! __I need to study for it__! __I'll talk to you later, Yami__!"_

"Bye." Yami hung up and continued to eat the rest of the fruit. Once he was finished, Mokuba returned with two more bowls full of fruit.

"Here you go, Yami." Mokuba said cheerfully as he traded bowls with him. Yami shot him a puzzled glance.

The child noticed this and laughed, "I was told that you eat a lot. Especially fruit and anything sweet. But I didn't expect you to be finished so soon." The teen smiled and began to eat the fruit.

Mokuba plopped himself onto the bed next to Yami and moaned, "I'm bored!" He turned to him and pulled out a deck of cards, offering, "How about we play a game?"

Yami's eyes glittered with interest. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

* * *

The Yuugi-tachi was on their way to the Kaiba mansion. When they arrived, the saw Kaiba walk briskly out the front door shouting angrily into his cell.

"Look, I don't care! Tell him that he better be there before I am or I'm going to put him in the ground myself! And another thing, tell Tanaka that he had better show up before I get there in ten minutes or the deal is off! No, I'm sick of waiting! My patience is at an end!" He hung up the phone and got into the limo. Within seconds, the car drove away in a hurry down the street.

The blonde watched as the black limo disappeared into the afternoon light and mumbled, "What's _**his**_ problem?"

Yuugi knocked on the door. A familiar twin opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba called from inside. Yami gestured inside. "Why don't you come in?"

Yami walked back to Mokuba and picked up the cards he left on the ground. Mokuba had eight cards left in his hand. Yami held six. There was a huge pile of cards between them.

Yami mumbled, "What number are we on?" Mokuba smirked and said, "Do you have any fives?"

The crimson-eyed teen pulled out two cards and put them face down on the pile. "Two fives."

Mokuba placed down three cards, saying, "Three sixes."

Yami smirked victoriously and placed down his final four cards. "Four sevens and I win!"

The raven-haired boy stared at the pile in disbelief. "Bullshit! You don't have four sevens!"

The teen pointed to the cards. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Mokuba flipped over the top four cards. Sure enough, there were four sevens in the pile just like Yami said there were.

"This is bullshit! There's absolutely no way you could've had all of them!" Yami smiled gently.

"Sorry, Mokuba, but I win this round." Honda patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mokuba. You'll get better at it. I promise!"

"He's right, you know!" Anzu cheerily replied.

Yuugi sighed, "Well, I'm going to head home now. I only came to check on Yami. I should go home and finish studying for the test tomorrow."

Jounouchi gave him a look. "What test?"

Anzu stared at the blonde in disbelief. "This test was announced two weeks ago! Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

Jounouchi thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what test they were speaking about. He widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, shit! I need to get home!" He ran out the door, calling, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Honda approached the door and said, "I should probably get home, too. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Yuugi and Anzu waved goodbye to Mokuba and Yami. The raven-haired boy got up and shut the door behind them. He turned his head to Yami, smiling, "One more round, Yami! I'll win this time!"

Yami smirked, "I doubt it! You're going down!"

* * *

Yuugi called Mokuba's cell later on in the afternoon. He picked up after the first ring.

_"__Hello__?"_

"Hey, Mokuba. It's me"

_"__Hey, Yuugi! What's up__?"_

"Nothing much. How's Yami doing?"

_"__Yami's doing just fine__. __Yuugi, I think you're worrying yourself sick over nothing__."_

"I just want to make sure he's okay."

_"__Well, stressing yourself over it won't help__. __You sond like Mother Hen half of the time__."_ Mokuba laughed on the other end.

Yuugi sighs, "Look, Mokuba. I'm just making sure, okay? Can you call me when anything changes?"

_"__I'll call you tomorrow after school, okay__?"_

"Okay. Bye."

_"__See you later, Yuugi__!"_ Mokuba hung up.

Yuugi glances out the window to see what looked like a familiar pink pelt with a rose design on it. It looked left, then right, then crossed the busy street. As it continued padding it's way to the game shop, Yuugi grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs. He opened the door to see not a pink pelt, but a bright red one. Beside it was an ash-colored cat with yellow sparkles. Both of them sat there for a moment before turning tail and running back across the street to the alley they came from. They turned their heads and yowled to him to follow. Having a sense of déjà vü, he ran across the street and ran into the alley. It was just as long as the passage to Yami and Luna's fantasy world. But upon arrival, he felt like he had literally gone back in time. There were dinosaurs everywhere, the sky was orange with grayish-purple clouds scattered on it, and in the distance, there was an active volcano. Looking around for a sign of where he was, he shouted, "Where am I?!"

* * *

**~A/N: **_Yami slowly recovering his memory, Yuugi in Ra knows where, and Kaiba pissed as hell. I won't go into detail about Kaiba's life...for now. (wink wink) Let me know if you are a Euro fan! I'll make it worth your while. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I would've had it up a few days ago, but my friend was being such an idiot and bent the flash drive I had my chapters on beyond the point of repair. But it's up now! And another thing: who's cats are those? Please Review! I'll get started on Chapter 5 right away!_


	5. Chapter 5: Taki Kumeo Valentine

Chapter 5 - Taki Kumeo Valentine

* * *

Yuugi continued wandering around the odd world as he could not return to his own world. The cave had walked out of had collapsed upon itself, blocking his only exit. With no other clue to where he should go, he set off towards the jungles. He had spent what felt like hours in the tree filled area searching desperately for a way out.

He heard a soft mew at his feet. Looking down, he spotted the red colored cat rubbing up against him. Seeing his big orange eyes, Yuugi watches the strange ball of fluff as it slowly pads backwards. When it turned tail and fled, Yuugi curiously followed after it.

The ash-colored cat followed close behind. Where they were leading him was a question that would soon be answered.

"Look, I don't care! I've got meetings for the rest of this week. I don't have time for-. Oh, so _**I'm**_ supposed to be his babysitter or something?! What? No, I haven't seen Yuugi, why? He's _**your**_ problem, not mine! Go find him yourself!"

The enraged brunette hung up and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Jounouchi had called saying that Yuugi had mysteriously disappeared. Mokuba had called him just an hour before saying that Yami had gone missing. The teen had vanished without a trace. Without a sign as to where he would've run off to, the brunette was forced to leave Mokuba in charge of searching for him. He could see how tonight was going to go.

His secretary walked into his office. She looked at him nervously. He growled, "What is it this time?"

She said, "Someone's here to see you and won't leave without seeing you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the thought of someone demanding his presence. He stood to his feet and followed after her. Once they got into elevator, Kaiba asked, "Who wants to see me?"

"He never told me his name. However, I've never seen anyone with crimson eyes before." she mentions as the door opens. "Crimson eyes?" he mumbled to himself. Who did he know that had crimson eyes?

Once she brought him over to the mystery man, Kaiba widened his eyes at the sight. Dismissing the secretary, he pulled out his cell and immediately called Jounouchi. He picked up after the second ring.

"_Hello__?"_ the blonde asked from the other end.

The brunette got straight to the point. "Jounouchi, I've found him."

"_You found Yuugi__?!"_

"No, I found Yami." He corrected.

"_Really__?! __Where is he__?!" _Jounouchi asked quickly.

Kaiba glanced back to the boy in front of him. "He's sitting right here in front of me."

* * *

Yuugi was brought to the top of the volcano. He thought about running, but the cats nudged him forward. The red-colored cat picked up a flower with white petals with black stripes on it and brought it over to the opening. Yuugi watched as said cat disappeared into the hot magma, flower, tail, and all.

The ash-colored feline picked out the same flower and brought it to him. He hesitated for a moment before taking it from its mouth. The violet-eyed teen followed it as it walked through the magma without hesitation. Yuugi looked at the flower for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping through, praying he doesn't die.

The brunette had brought Yami up to his office and locked the door.

He turned to him. "What are you doing here, Yami?! Don't you know that you're friends are worried sick about you?!" the CEO shouted.

The crimson-eyed male leaned against the wall, smiling. "What does it matter? I'm here now."

"That's the thing. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Why not?" he asked in a perverse tone. He pushed himself off of the wall and approached him.

"What do you think _**you're**_ doing?!" Kaiba demanded.

"What does it look like to you?" Yami countered, walking closer to him. Something clicked in his head.

"Don't even think about it." he growled.

"Too late." Yami smirked before slamming his back into the wall and holding him by his throat.

Kaiba began choking for air as the male said something in a different language.

"حيث يمكنك يختبئون معه؟" Confused at the sudden change in language, Kaiba struggled to breathe and attempted to free himself.

Giving up a second later, he choked, "What are you saying?!"

Yami's eyes began turning gold as he said, ""قلت،" حيث يمكنك يختبئون معه؟ "

Kaiba's mind kicked into defensive mode as his foot connected with the teen's stomach. Yami released him in an instant. "Damn you!" he growled before Kaiba pushed him into the wall and demanded, "Why are you here?! Who are you?!"

Yami didn't respond, but instead, he swung out his leg, tripping the brunette. Once the male quickly stood to his feet, crimson met azure before both pulled out a knife and clashed.

At that moment, Mokuba appeared in Kaiba's office...with the rest of the Yuugi-tachi.

"Nii-sama? What's going on here?!" the raven-haired child asked before Yami looked between them and fled for the window. Kaiba watched him as Jounouchi and Honda went to grab him. Anzu cried, "Yami, where are you going?!"

The tri-color haired teen glanced behind him from the now open window and said, "_Au revoir, mes amis. _We will see each other again soon." before jumping. Once they reached it, they searched the direction he had fallen in. He was nowhere to be seen. The only thing they saw was a pair of black feathery wings blending into the night sky, soon disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Upon entry, Yuugi was quite shocked that he couldn't feel burned anywhere at all and the flower he held was still intact. Not a single mark on the delicate object.

The inside of the volcano surpassed his expectations. In fact, it was kinda like something out of a fairytale. The walls were made of shiny black rock and there were glowing crystals here and there in the walls, on the ceiling, the ground, everywhere. He instinctively followed the cats believing he would get lost otherwise.

All three walked into a room that looked like a throne room in a palace. Yuugi couldn't help looking around since the room was much bigger than he thought it was. A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes sat upon the throne as they walked in. She looked at lot like Luna.

*That's strange* Yuugi thought to himself as the girl smiled. "You must be Mutou Yuugi. I've heard may things about you. My pets brought you here, it seems."

He looks at the furballs at his feet. "These are yours?"

Nodding, she introduced them. "The red one is Orephos and the ash one is Soret. I believe you've met my twin sister?"

Violet met hazel as the male asked, "You mean you and Luna are sisters?!"

She tilted her head. "Is that what she's calling herself? Interesting..." she mumbled to herself before screams were heard from a nearby room. Yuugi jumped in shock at the sudden noise. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it. I'll deal with it." she assured him as she stood to her feet and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked in, closing it behind her.

Curious as to what was about to transpire, the tri-color haired teen approached the door cautiously, afraid to know what was inside. There was, conveniently enough, a window next to the door to watch everything unfold.

Yuugi widened his eyes at the sight. He saw Yami bound by chains on his wrists, his ankles, and his neck. He was chained to the wall like some sort of restrained animal. He crept over to the door and cracked it a little so he could hear them.

"Damn you, child! Stop with this game of yours! My decision stands and nothing will change that!" Yami shouted. The brunette smiled at him.

"Is that so? That's a shame. I thought we could talk this over, but, if you insist, I have other methods of making one talk." she said with a hint of irritation. She pulled out some sort of ball that sparked with a blue electrical charge. She gently touched a side of the sphere and a charge was sent through the chains. Yami bit his tongue, holding down the cry that threatened to escape as he endured the pain.

"So _**that's **_how it's going to be, is it? Two can play at that game, love!" She pressed harder into the sphere's side. Yuugi gasped when the charge could be seen from where he stood. Yami inhaled sharply under the intense shock. He couldn't give in just yet. The brunette pushed into the sphere even harder. Yami felt like he was about to collapse under the torture he was forced to take.

"I know you can't last forever!" she began raising her voice as she practically broke the sphere's side. Once cracks formed on the blue ball, the electrical charge surging through the chains seemed to thicken until it was twice the size it was before.

As Yami screamed in pain, Yuugi flinched and covered his ears. It was painful to only stand by and watch this happen to someone he loved and cared for. His thoughts suddenly stopped. Why did he think of it that way?

Once the screaming had died down, Yuugi looked through the window to check on Yami. The teen panted for breath as he recovered his strength. The female smirked, satisfied to have tortured him for a minute or three. She asked innocently, "Ready to talk now?"

Yami stared defiantly into her hazel eyes and said, "Just wait until Sakura finds out about this, Valentine Taki Kumeo!"

Hearing that name, Yuugi began thinking, *Taki...Taki...Why does that name sound familiar to me?*

* * *

**~A/N: **_Well, I'm gonna bet that almost, if not everyone, is so confused right about now. Who is this girl and who is Sakura? He he, well, you'll find out in the next chapter!_

_Yami__: I thought I was past this bullshit!_

_Yuugi__" Who is this girl?! What does she want from you, Yami?!_

_Yami__: You'll have to be patient , Yuugi. You'll see in Chapter 6, just like everyone else would._

_Sakura__: And yes, I involved Arabic, but don't kill me if it's wrong! Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Identity Revealed!

_**Sakura****: Hey! So sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Going between high school and managing my story is kinda stressing me out.**_

_**Yami: Please read the notice at the bottom of the chapter before you leave.  
**_

_**Yuugi: Hope you like the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Identity Revealed!

*I've never heard of Sakura before, but why does the name Taki sound so familiar to me?!* Yuugi wondered as Yami continued to stare defiantly into this woman's eyes. He thought it was safe to assume that this was Taki. Now that he thought about it, Yami and Luna had a conversation when that name was suddenly brought up. (See Chapter 2 for details)

Taki honestly looked _**exactly**_ like Luna! They _**had**_ to be twins! There was no other logical explanation to tell who she was!

He stood on his toes to get a better look into the room through the window. "Get away from me, lunatic wretch!" Yami demanded the woman. She just stood there with a grin on her face.

"Well? Are you ready to talk?" she asked. Yami pulled at his chains in vain. Taki laughed at his futile attempts at freedom.

"It's no use, my dear. _**You**_ can't break those chains. I'll release you if you only give me some information." the brunette offered.

The crimson-eyed teen glared daggers at her, saying, "Why should I trust you?!"

She shook her head. "You must ask the right question."

He demanded, "What is it that you want from me?!"

She closed his eyes. "I have my reasons. One's I'm not willing to tell at the moment. So don't ask."

He hesitated for a moment before asking, "What do you need me for?"

She smiled, "Now, _**that**_ is the right question." The brunette turned her back on him.

"I need you because I can't get my hands on my sister. Other than her, you are the only other being who knows where the items I search for are hidden. I search for those items for a very special purpose. One that will not come to pass for quite some time whether you agree to assist me or not."

"Let me stop you right there, Kumeo." Yami interrupted. "Anything you have to offer always comes at the price of information. Information that is not meant to be revealed to the likes of _**you!**_" he spat at her. She sighed in discontent.

"You always act without thinking, don't you?" she said airily.

He let out a feral growl, one that Yuugi could've confused for a lion or some other wild cat.

"Only when the situation calls for it. Let me go!" he demanded furiously.

Taki shook her head. "You should at least listen to me. Isn't it better to hear my demands before refusing so eagerly?"

Yami let out a sigh and dropped to his knees. His strength was quickly fading from his earlier struggles.

"Now will you please listen to me?" the woman asked politely. Yami sighed in defeat.

"I just needed to let everything out, you know? Some form of stress relief. It's a little difficult not to use magic from time to time. I'm surprised the Angels could keep it under wraps without having problems." he said, rolling his eyes at the notion.

Taki looked at him with wide eyes. "I know! They are all just act like they're so _**perfect! **_Stuck-up assholes! The only one who doesn't act like them is your darling sister, Sakura. I still wonder how you two are even related!" Taki began pacing around the room.

"_**She**_ is the Demonic Angel Valentine Sakura Beth. The Princess of Darkness, your other half to destruction and chaos! She's more evil than you are on her best day! But, you. _**You**_ are the Angelic Demon Keiro Loki, the master of Chaos and the Prince of Darkness, the Devil's Incarnate! And yet, you can be more pure and innocent than all of the Angels put together!

"You and Sakura are both half-breeds of Angelic and Demonic Royalty. _**You**_ were born from the _**Queen**_ of the _**Angels**_ and the_**King **_of the _**Demons**_ while _**Sakura**_ was born from the _**Queen**_ of the _**Demons**_ and the _**King**_ of the _**Angels**_. How is it that you two are considered brother and sister _**by blood?!**_"

Yuugi gasped. Yami wasn't human?! How?! Why?! But... Loki... the name sounds so familiar, yet he can't seem to remember who it was. Where has he heard it before?!

Yami smirked at the bewildered female. "Simple. Because Sakura and I were _**literally**_ born from the darkness itself. We came out separately. We seem like we are twins, yet we seem like opposites. We are practically two sides of the same coin."

Taki stopped pacing and turned her attention back towards the bound male. "As much as I want to talk about this, this is not why I captured you."

Yami rolled his crimson eyes. "Technically, I gave myself up because my position could have been compromised. We _**are**_ among humans here."

"That doesn't matter." Taki waved her hand, signaling him to be silent. "The reason I need your knowledge because I search for the Key of the Elements."

Yami felt like he stopped breathing for a moment. "My apologies, Miss Valentine, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Surely you know where it's hidden!" she claimed. Yami shook his head.

"No, I don't think you quite understand, Taki." Yami cut in. "I never hid the Key. Sakura did. Only she knows its current location." he lied.

"What about the Heart then?" she demanded. "If she hid one, then you hid the other!"

Yami widened his eyes. "What are you planning, Taki?!" he asked furiously, feeling his blood run cold as he thought of the many things she would need the Key and/or the Heart for.

"I'm not going to tell you my plan, Loki." she mused. "What's the fun in spoiling the surprise?"

Yami shouted, "If you try anything, I'll put your ass in the ground myself, you psychotic bitch! Especially if you try to harm Amiti!"

She looked shocked at the name. "Of course I would never harm your beloved husband! To do so is to invoke the wrath of the Dark Prince and we all know how dangerous that is, not to mention how foolish."

Yuugi was still standing there just taking all of it in. 'Amiti' sounded like a nickname. A name suddenly popped into his head. Why does the name Rosu Amitos suddenly seem familiar as well?

Taki continued, "Your attacks are extremely dangerous and deadly as much as you are graceful and mysterious in nature. Only a complete _**idiot**_ would do such a thing."

"Says the woman who picked a fight with me the day of our wedding." Yami pointed out to the brunette, smiling all the while.

"Hm, you have a fair point." she mumbled before staring at him intently. "Where is the Heart, boy?"

"I'm not telling." the teen refused, turning his head.

Taki rolled her eyes at him for his childish behavior before glaring at him again. "You will reveal the location of the Heart to me!"

"I refuse to tell!" Yami yelled. Taki narrowed her eyes at the stubborn male.

"Tell me, Loki!"

"_**Never!**_"

Taki struck him across his face, fuming for a moment before turning her back on him. "Fine. You'll crack eventually. I'm going to entertain my guest for a while." Yuugi immediately fled back to where he stood before the brunette left the room.

"When you're ready to talk, just call me, sweetheart." she said sweetly, making both males want to gag.

"You _**wish**_." Yami growled as she locked the door.

Taki made her way back to her throne and sat down. "My apologies for all of that, Yuugi. I didn't expect to get anywhere with him."

"I'm sure you didn't, _**Taki**_." The brunette widened her eyes in surprise. "Tell me, who's Sakura?" Yuugi inquired, seeming a little eager to know the female in question.

"How come you know my name without me telling you?" she asked suspiciously.

Violet clashed with hazel before the male smirked and said, "You should really tell your, erm, _**client**_, to be a little quieter if you don't want anything revealed about you."

Taki raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I'll deal with him later. So, is it safe to assume that you heard our little conversation?"

"Was I that obvious?" the male asked innocently.

"Well, Mutou Yuugi, Valentine Sakura Beth is the woman you know as Frost Luna." Taki explained. She drew close to the tri-color haired teen and said, "But here's a warning for you. _**She is not to be trusted.**_ And neither is the one you call Yami. They have much more hidden from you than they would ever care to confess." The felines that brought him here purred and rubbed up against the male's legs.

"Oh, are my kitties hungry again?" Taki asked in a cute voice. Yuugi rolled his eyes. How this woman is so evil and still manages to look like an angel he'll never know.

Out of nowhere, an explosion went off and smoke quickly filled the throne room. Taki let out a startled scream, both male and female raised their arms to protect themselves from the dust and debris, and Luna (or Sakura?) had appeared in the room. She had both Teros and Sophero by her side.

They both begin to transform from feline to human. Sophero transformed into a young black-haired teenage boy, who looks like he's at least sixteen, and Teros transformed into a young teenage girl with dark brown hair about fifteen years of age.

Taki's cats Soret and Orephos turned into a male and female version just like Luna's kitties had, but the male had red hair and a scar that brought out his arrogant personality and made him look gorgeous while the female looked practically like an assassin. Both parties' pets attacked each other head on as Sakura and Taki clashed with one another.

Moments later, once Taki had been sufficiently weakened, Sakura brought Yuugi closer to herself and called, "Yami! We're leaving!"

The male in question had managed to break free of his binds and literally teleported over to the two. "No!" Taki shouted as Yami created a dark cloud around them. A flash of light, a blur of pink and black, and the group had vanished without a trace.

Taki looked at the now empty space of where her sibling had been standing a moment before. As she twitched and slightly shook with anger, Soret approached her, dropped to one knee, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Master Taki. We have failed you."

Orephos was leaning against the wall with a look of contempt written all over his face. "It was all because her damn sister trespassed in Master Taki's territory."

He kicked off of the wall and walked towards the rage-filled brunette, who sat there calmly. "Why didn't that bitch burn when she entered the volcano? We would all know if she had the flower to come in! Why was she allowed in?!"

Taki stared at the ground for a moment. "Because she is one of the few who can destroy me at will. If she can do that, then she would have no problem breaking and entering into our domain." she mumbled, the wheels in her head were beginning to turn. Planning, scheming, laying out the blueprints of her insidious plan in her cryptic mind.

"Besides," she said with a smile, lifting her head doing so. "She'll get what's coming to her. After all, _good things come to those who wait_."

* * *

**~A/N: **_Sakura__: Elements, Princes, Princesses, Twins and more! What is the Key and what's the Heart for? With my riddles that all can see, this really is a royal mystery!_

_Yami__: Could you stop with the rhymes, Sakura?_

_Sakura__: Why? It's fun! It makes me smile! It makes my time really worthwhile!_

_Yuugi__: Give it up, Yami. There's nothing to gain. Don't try to stop her. It'll only be in vain._

_Yami__: *sweatdrop* Not you too, Yuugi!_

_Sakura__: Listen to him! You know it's true! With the chapter at an end, Please Review!_

_Yami__: I can't stand this! Give it a break! How much more of this do I have to take?! *pauses for a second* Shit! Now I'm rhyming too! Mark my words, I'm going to get you! *facepalm* Ra, damn it!_

_Sakura and Yuugi__: Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! X3 *victory pose*_

_**{**__**I'm thinking about doing one story at a time until it is complete, so if you want me to put my other two stories on hold, tell me so by PM or Review. It's up to you. If you want me to continue the way I am writing my stories, which is me typing the next chapter of all my stories and posting them all at once, you could say so as well. All comments will be accepted. Most votes on any story will become my main priority so I can update faster. Thank you for your attention. Have a great day!**_

_**~ Sakura Beth Valentine}**_


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I'm Seeing Double!

_Sorry this took so long, guys, but this month is going to be pretty hectic around my area. Here's your update and I'll see you as soon as I possibly can! X3_

Chapter 7 - I Think I'm Seeing Double!

* * *

The group reappeared in the familiar jeweled landscape of the fantasy world Yami and Sakura had resided in.

"So, do I call you Sakura or Luna?" Yuugi asked the brunette.

She smiled. "If it's just me, Yami, or both of us, you can call me by my birth name, Sakura. Any other time, you continue calling me Luna."

"Alright!" the male returned the beaming smile to the female, unaware that Yami had proceeded to walk away.

"As for you, Yami," she called. "You should learn not to get yourself caught, 'princess'." she finished with a smirk.

Yami blushed heavily at the comment. "My position was compromised, alright?! I wasn't going to let mere humans find out about us!" he spat before storming off, embarrassed at the way he appeared in front of them.

"Yami? Where are you going?" Yuugi called vainly, the taller male walking on without turning.

"Just leave him be for a little while." Sakura sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "He's just going to sulk for about half an hour, give or take."

Yuugi looked her in the eye, inquiring, "Is this a usual thing for you guys?"

Sakura responded, "Oh, every now and then, I suppose. Taki has a way of catching Yami in his most vulnerable state. How she does, I don't know. _**Yet.**_" She turned on her heel and walked towards the cave.

"We may as well return. The others must be worrying themselves sick looking for us." she called. Yami approached Yuugi from behind, arms crossed over his chest, a slight blush lingering on his face from the embarrassment earlier.

As they walked, Yuugi and Sakura conversed on the way back to reality. Yami could only follow them close behind.

* * *

"How could they just disappear like that?" Malik voiced aloud.

"I honestly don't know, Malik. If I did, I would have said so ages ago." Ryou sighed in defeat.

Malik and Ryou, along with the company of Ryou's older sister, Amane, were sitting at a café, waiting for their friends to show, hopefully with information with where Yuugi, Yami, and Luna had gone.

"Any luck with finding them?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"No." they replied simultaneously.

"I guess that makes three of us." she sighed, exhausted from searching practically the entire city for Yuugi and Yami.

"Hey guys!" a familiar blonde called from a distance. Jounouchi had a wide grin while Anzu shook her head, mumbling, "This is ridiculous." under her breath, and Honda staring behind him with a confused look written all over his face. Kaiba showed up as well... with Yami... with a chain attached to the choker around his neck.

Seeing the teen crossing his arms with a slightly miffed expression, Malik, Ryou, and Amane could only stare as both males avoided the other's gaze.

"Umm... Do I want to know?" Malik asked hesitantly, completely lost with the sight before him.

Right on cue, Kaiba and Yami turned to face each other. Kaiba glared daggers at him. Yami returned his glare with a growl.

The blonde ignored them and answered, "Probably not."

It was only a blur, but Yami managed to pin Kaiba to the ground by his wrists. Everyone took a couple steps back at the sudden movement from the teen.

"What the hell?! Get off of me!" the brunette gasped, a little shaken from the unexpected attack and the fact that he had a perverse smirk on his face.

Oblivious to the demand, Yami leaned down and stole a kiss from him. Ryuuji and Mai just happened to pass by in time for the scene.

They approached them as the blonde woman demanded, "What in the world is going on here?!"

Ryuuji was just staring at the oblivious teen on the ground, who was being resisted by the brunette underneath of him. When Yami pulled out of the kiss, Kaiba immediately smacked him across his face. Hard. Everyone else gasped, but the male didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the action. Instead, he was sitting on him with that same perverse smirk on his face.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Yami laughed in spite of it all.

"Get the hell off of me, you ass!" Kaiba shouted.

As if on cue, a familiar brunette woman had pounced on Yami from behind. Jounouchi managed to recognize her immediately. "Luna! How'd ya find us?" the blonde asked, smiling at the female.

With a victorious smirk on her face, she responded, "I heard Kaiba scream. That was enough of an incentive for me!"

The male in question began fuming over her casual answer, the faintest sign of a blush evident on his pale skin. "You bitch!"

"She's been called far worse, take it from me." someone sighed from behind Ryou. It was the twins themselves: Yami and Yuugi. "However, you have to watch what you say. She's a little sensitive on certain subjects." The brunette could barely stand the teasing he was forced to endure because of the situation he was dragged into. However, the blush on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Yami?! Yuugi?! When did you guys get here?!" Ryuuji demanded, quite surprised on them showing up discreetly.

"Just now, actually." Yami responded airily, signs of interest missing from his tone. "We followed Luna, but didn't bother to keep up." He notices the male on top of Kaiba, the familiar smirk pointed towards the brunette on the ground.

"Well, this is certainly a sight to see!" the teen laughed, holding his sides before falling to the ground as Yuugi continued standing there with a horrified expression.

"Wait a minute, guys." Anzu cut in as Yami's laughter began to subside. "If Yami's right there, then who's _**this?!**_" she asked, a finger directed at the döppelganger on the ground that was smiling viciously in his contentment.

Yami managed to pick himself off the ground long enough to stand and face the duplicate that also rose to his feet. Silence passed between them until Yami's amused expression quickly assumed that of someone who has a bad side that is to be avoided (if that makes any sense at all).

"_**Secrutius." **_Yami growled darkly, irritation quite clear in his tone.

"How wonderful it is to see you again, brother!" he said cheerfully.

"Well, technically speaking, I'm his _**half**_-brother, in a way. It wouldn't make any sense to you of our… relation to each other." he clarified before trying to hug the crimson-eyed male. .Yami promptly pushed him away and pinned him to the ground in pure rage and contempt.

"How dare you come down here and show your face to me!" Yami shouted, the other wincing as his shoulder made contact with the concrete. Some would swear that the heard something break.

Secrutius only laughed. "Oh, come on, love. Does it hurt for me to come by every once in a while?" That earned him a punch to the face and a rather feral growl from the teen.

The sharp intake gave the weakness away as Yami kept him pinned on his back. "Who do you think you are, bastard?!" Yami was getting hostile fast just by seeing his 'half-brother'.

Kaiba was being ignored as he futilely attempted to stand. Yami pushed himself off of Secrutius, who proceeded to gasp in pain, and approached the brunette, offering his hand.

Seeing what he was trying to say, he pushed it away and growled, "I don't need your pity." The fact that he fell onto his back after those words left his lips was saying something.

Rolling his eyes at this, Yami decided to help the male, but he received a death glare in the process. "Put me down!" Kaiba's attitude wasn't really improving the situation one bit.

Yami gave him a warning look before he received yet another irritated growl from the stubborn teen. Without warning, Yami immediately dropped him… on Secrutius.

"Ow! You bastard! How dare you?!" Secrutius yelled, still in pain from the physical damage done to him. Yami rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Such a drama queen." under his breath.

Kaiba once again tried in vain to get up on his own, but landed on his side in the process.

"Why the hell did you drop me?!" Kaiba demanded, a little surprised that Yami actually listened to him.

"You told me to drop you, so I did." Yami replied with an annoyed tone. Nothing pissed him off more than people who thought of themselves higher than everyone else.

"I didn't think you would actually _**listen**_ to me!" the blue-eyed brunette said, exasperated.

"Well, I guess that was a _**little**_ overdone." Secrutius sighed. "It was meant to seduce the male, not paralyze him." he said with an impish grin.

"In your _**dreams**_, lunatic!" Kaiba growled, turning his head in disgust.

As soon as the male he was dropped on even glanced at him, Secrutius received some sort of metal disc thrown at his head, sending him straight back to the ground and causing Kaiba to jump in shock.

With a victorious smirk, Sakura caught the disc as it was coming back and hid it in her jacket pocket. No sooner that she had done so that Secrutius came back up and tried to hurt her, immediately initiating a fight between the two. An amused smile formed on Yami's face.

As everyone egged them on, Yami looked to the alley across the street. Within the darkness, there were two men; one with sandy blonde spiky hair and violet eyes along with another with snow white hair and brownish-red eyes.

Looking at his surroundings, he quickly crossed the street without being noticed, the others too caught up in the blossoming fight behind him.

"How long were you going to keep us waiting?" the blonde teen asked with an evil smile.

"You do realize that I am on a tight schedule?" the albino growls impatiently.

"Oh, calm down, brat." Yami sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he at least _**attempted**_ to keep his temper in check. The male rolls his eyes and shrugs it off in a sigh. "Weren't you supposed to pass something on to me?"

"Bakura, the message? You remember it a lot better than I do." the male points out. Bakura rolls his eyes again, but pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning against and relays the message.

"Taki told us to tell you 'Once it passes, you know where to meet me. We have a score to settle. _**Don't be late.**_' Marik, the flower?" The blonde beside him presented an orange-colored rose. No doubt from the woman herself.

"This was for you as well." Marik added on as Yami took the rose from his hand.

The teen pulled out a couple of small bags that was filled with gold coins. He hands them to Marik and Bakura respectively. The albino opens the bag to see how much was inside. Judging the way the coins clinked together, there was a reasonable amount for their trouble. Both teens exchanged glances, turned towards the darkness, and began to walk away, satisfied with the cash they got out of this.

However...

"Wait." Yami calls, causing both to cease their movements and turn their heads towards him. "Could you pass on a message to Taki? She'll need this one as an... _**incentive **_of sorts"

* * *

During the beginning of the fight, Sakura and Secrutius had actually agreed on something. Something that pissed off a certain Kaiba Seto nearby. Not too long after that, he tried to murder the both of them. As the fought, Yuugi checked out the rest of his friends, not even bothering with the trio's little spat.

Looking to his left, Anzu, Mai, Amane, Malik, and Ryou were chatting among themselves, oblivious to the ongoing fight. Glancing behind him, Ryuuji, Jounouchi, and Honda had decided to occupy their time with a nearby rumor.

But when he looked to his right where Yam was supposed to be beside him, his twin seemed to have disappeared. Yami had walked out of an alley as if he was just wandering for a moment or two. Upon returning to the Yuugi-tachi, he noticed the three still fighting with each other like children. He groaned, throughly pissed off at this (among other things, no doubt), and proceeds to pull out his pocket knife. He approaches the group and grabs Secrutius from behind, slitting his throat in the process. As the döppelganger's corpse drops lifelessly to the ground, all arguing instaneously ceases and desists as they watch it happen.

With all eyes trained on him, Yami shrugs with the knife still in his hand and says, "I couldn't take it anymore. He's an irritating prick and I had to get rid of him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, purposefully releasing the small amount of clothing held in her fist so Kaiba dropped to the ground once again before addressing her sibling with a sigh of, "Wasn't there a more humane way of getting him to shut up?" Yami placed the knife in his pocket.

"No." he responded simply. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You're absolutely hopeless, you know that? Can't I trust you _**not **_to kill someone?"

"Probably not." Kaiba piped up from the ground. He was checking to see if he can feel any of his limbs now.

As the brunette stood to his feet, Yami began crying indignantly, "Stop treating me like a child, Luna! I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, _**by a year!**_" she laughed. "Maybe it really is true that women mature quicker than men. Not that I'm surprised."

Yami was fuming at the implication and growls "Listen, you-" before Taki shows up out of thin air, surprising everyone.

Yuugi knew her to be cruel and cunning, but she seemed timid, innocent, and insecure. She looked at them and presented a rose that was covered in an odd mix of black and blue color.

Yami and Sakura's eyes grew wide, knowing what they signified. "These are..." Sakura's voice trailed, still in shock of their appearance at the moment.

"The other one is to come with you." Yami cast a glance at Yuugi, seeming horrified at the very idea.

"But why would-"

"It's not my choice and I can't tell you more than I already have." Taki cut him off. Once both siblings pulled out their own roses, Sakura's being black and Yami's being blue, the twin brunette said, "They are waiting for you two. Or should I say _**three**_." With that, she disappeared again, as if nothing happened.

It didn't take Yuugi long to connect the dots. He was involved.

* * *

**~A/N:**_ I couldn't help it! I had to tease you guys! X3_

_Kaiba__: One of these days, Sakura. One of these days..._

_Yami__: Oh, calm down, Kaiba. She's just having a little fun._

_Yuugi__: Say, where did you disappear to, Yami?_

_Yami__: Hm? I didn't go anywhere, Yuugi. And that wasn't Taki, I can assure you._

_Malik__: So, what can we expect in the next chapter?_

_Amane__: {waving a bunch of paper in the air} I found the scripts, Sakura!_

_Ryuuji, Jounouchi, and Honda__: __**Scripts?!**_

_Sakura__: Did you really think I wouldn't plan this out first? Could you pass those out, Amane?_

_Amane__: Sure! XD {passes them out}_

_Ryou__: {receives a script and skims it over before blushing} Oh my... 0/0_

_Mai__: Two more people?! How many do you need, Sakura?!_

_Sakura__: I haven't quite decided yet._

_Yami__: Haven't decided? I thought you finished writing this story about a month ago!_

_Sakura__: Yami! 0.0; You weren't supposed to tell them that! Now they'll expect me to type them up faster!_

_Yami__: Sakura, they're aren't _**that**_ mean. They'll wait as long as it takes so long as you can get the stories typed up and posted._

_Sakura__: Um, I don't believe that's helping any, Yami._

_Anzu__: Actually, he's right, Sakura. Don't worry._

_Sakura__: If you say so._

_Ryou and Kaiba__: Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

_Hey! Sorry if this is so late! Midterms are coming up and I'm trying to type as fast as I humanly can. Now, Chapter 9 of all the stories are indeed almost ready, so I may have it put up in the next few days or next week. Either way, Enjoy~!_

Chapter 8 - Discovery

* * *

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Sakura sighed, placing the rose into her hair. Yami looked at the group and nodded in acknowledgement. It was important to meet the Royals on time.

Sakura turned and began to walk away. "Come on, Yami. We don't want to be late!" she called. Yami finally looked at her and took off after her.

"What the hell was _**that**_ all about?" Malik demanded as they disappeared from sight.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ryou responded.

Yuugi heard a soft meow at his feet. Looking down at the felines, he realized that they were Sakura's cats Teros and Sophero. "Hey there, you two!" he cooed at them as they rubbed their heads against his fingers with a contented purr. The rest of the Yuugi-tachi looked at the teen to see these strange animals.

"What kind of cats are those?!" Malik wondered in bewilderment. He had never seen these cats before. Not with these pelts.

"What in the world...?" Ryou trailed off as they gently rubbed against his legs.

They suddenly dashed into the streets. It was miracle they didn't get hit by the speeding cars. Teros stopped and turned her head to Yuugi. Sophero kept going knowing his sister would follow. Taking this as a request to come along, Yuugi ran after them into the familiar alley. The pink cat meowed once before chasing after her brother.

As they disappeared into the darkness, Jounouchi and Ryuuji called him by name as they ran after him. Whatever it was Yuugi was headed, he knew something.

The others, though, including Mai, Malik, Ryou, Amane, and Kaiba, just stood there as Honda and Anzu followed the males. Ryou and Malik exchanged rather bewildered looks as Mai stared at the alley in disbelief. Amane wondered aloud, "Where are they headed?"

Kaiba snorted in contempt. "Don't know, don't care. Now, I have to be somewhere if all of you don't mind." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Ryou glanced at him rather shyly before saying, "Kaiba-san! Wait!" Surprisingly enough, Kaiba stopped in his tracks to face the albino.

As Ryou approached him, he asked, "Is something you want from me?"

He said quietly, loud enough for Kaiba alone to hear, "T-There's something I want t-to talk to you about. I-If there was a place for you and I to talk, i-if that's alright with you..." Ryou was cursing himself mentally for his nervousness around the brunette.

Kaiba smiled gently and offered, "Why don't you come by later? We can talk then." Ryou looking so flustered made Kaiba mentally laugh at his cuteness.

He quickly nodded with a small smile, watching his crush walk away and blend in with the busy crowd.

"So, how'd it go?" Malik inquired curiously as Amane began giggling quietly.

The Britain jumped at the sudden question. "Did you tell him yet?" his sister asked innocently. Ryou turned a beautiful shade of red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied indignantly.

"It's alright, Ryou. We promise we won't tell a soul." Amane said gently. Malik nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, your secret's safe with us!" Ryou smiled. He was thankful that he had friends like these.

"Well, don't just stand there!" the older albino laughed. "Go chase after him!"

Ryou looked towards the direction Kaiba had gone and ran after him. He was going to tell him and nothing's going to change his mind!

* * *

Yuugi and his friends arrived in the sunny fields of the imaginary world. "Wow! Talk about enchanting!" Anzu sighed in awe. The guys looked around them.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Ryuuji mumbled before Jounouchi pinched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You said 'pinch me!'" the blonde laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it literally!" the male shouted back. Ryuuji began to chase Jounouchi in anger, the blonde still laughing at him. Honda decided to ignore the conflict between them for now and walked a nearby spring he spotted.

As everyone was taking in the sights, Yuugi walked in hopes to find Yami, Sakura, or their cats.

"Wait for us, Yuugi!" the blonde called before catching up with him with the others following close behind.

When they got to the bottom of a hill, they located both Yami and Sakura. They also realized that they were communicating with Isis and Shaadi.

"Hey, isn't that..." Jounouchi trailed off, bewildered.

"What are they doing here?" Honda wondered aloud as both brother and sister began to vanish. When they faded out of sight, the Yuugi-tachi approached the male and female.

"Isis! Shaadi!" At the sound of their names, both turned to face them.

"What are you all doing here?" Teros mewed before transforming herself into human form (for character description, see Chapter 6)

Sophero padded up to them and meowed, "I know the master's twin quite well, but I think it's safe to assume these are Yuugi's friends." He soon turned himself human just for the sake of appearances.

"I had no idea you two could do that!" Yuugi laughed.

"You know them, Yuugi?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Easy Jounouchi." Honda said when he noticed the subtle hostility.

Ryuuji calmly asked Shaadi and Isis, "Where's Yami and Luna?" They blinked in confusion.

Yuugi shook his head. "He means to ask where the Dark Prince and Princess are headed."

As the rest of the group began attacking him with questions, Shaadi and Isis' faces lit up in realization. "Oh! You must mean Loki and Sakura." Isis responded, more like a question than a statement. The violet-eyed teen nodded as he tried to fend off his friends.

"They're in a meeting. They did say, however, that, if we saw you, we were to bring you to them." Shaadi mentioned as everyone fell silent.

"Why Yuugi?" Anzu couldn't help asking.

"Because he is involved in the Dark Prophecy along with Prince Loki and Princess Sakura." Isis announced.

"The Dark Prophecy?" Honda asked in bewilderment. "What's that?"

Shaadi shook his head. "We don't know. Only the Prince and Princess know what-"

Yuugi closed his eyes and recited with perfect memory of what the Prophecy said even though he never heard or saw anything of the sort. "_'The world shall be thrown into chaos when darkness captures the brother. The twin will be the one to set him free lest everything be destroyed and the demon left to rule the ruins.'_" Everyone's blood seemed to have turned to ice.

"How could you possibly know?" Isis asked hesitantly.

Yuugi opened his eyes. "I don't know. It just... came to me. As some sort of memory." They widened their eyes.

"Shaadi, could this be...?" Isis gasped at the thought, a hand to her lips.

Shaadi took Yuugi's arm in a hurry and said, "My apologies, but you have to see them at once!"

Isis formed a white, glittery cloud formed around them. Within moments, Yuugi had disappeared along with Shaadi and Isis. The rest of the Yuugi-tachi was left shouting his name, searching for him frantically in this fantasy world.

* * *

**~A/N: **_Euroshipping fans, I told you I would make this worth your while! I'm still trying to figure out when they meet, but I'll get it in here somewhere! I'm having a few problem with __**Pure Snow**__ as well if any of you have read that. In any case, Please Review! X3_


	9. Chapter 9: What Is This I Feel?

_Hey, I got this in sooner than I thought I would_! _Almost to the tenth chapter guys! I'm so happy! And I've got almost ten chapters written for my truth or dare story I'm gonna put up for you guys! Yay! X3 Ignore me. I'm rambling again. Don't let me keep you from my wonderful, if not confusing fic!_

Chapter 9 - What Is This I Feel?

* * *

Ryou approached the Kaiba Corp building uncertain if he was expected or not. It took a couple of minutes to gather his courage and enter the building. An employee stood before him.

"You must be Bakura Ryou, yes?" he asked politely.

"Yes, sir." Ryou nodded.

"Kaiba-sama has been expecting you. If you would follow me, please." The man began to walk away with the albino close behind.

* * *

Yuugi appeared in what seemed to be a bright white castle. Shaadi and Isis led him to a humongous gold door. Something one would see in Rome, perhaps?

*Oh, where am I now?* he mentally sighed as Shaadi knocked on the door. Someone opened it a bit to allow clear communication. "Tell the Royals we brought the boy."

The guard looked past him to see Yuugi. The shock in his eyes was a massive understatement before he opened the door for him. "Thank you, Shaadi. Isis, bring him here, then be on your way." he commanded.

She nodded and gestured the violet-eyed teen to the door. "Step inside, Yuugi. When it's over, Loki and Sakura will lead you back home. Good luck!" With that, both of his escorts vanished into thin air.

The guard grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "My Lord, My Lady, this is Mutou Yuugi. He's the Prince's twin."

* * *

When both Shaadi and Isis returned to the fantasy world, Jounouchi demanded, "Where'd you take him?! I demand an answer!"

They merely stood there for a moment before Isis calmly responded, "Worry not. Your friend will be fine. He'll return when the meeting is over."

"What meeting?" Honda asked. Ryuuji smacked them both lightly at the back of their heads.

"How about giving them a chance to explain instead of screeching at them?" the black-haired teen suggested as both males rubbed their heads. Both Isis and Shaadi failed to supress the amused smile with Anzu's quiet giggling.

* * *

Mai and Aname were headed for the mall and invited Malik along for the trip. Sadly, he declined and went on his way to wait for his sister. Both Aname and Malik kissed each other once on both cheeks before going their seperate ways.

"You know, if Ryou finds out, I think he might be a tad upset you didn't tell him." Mai laughed slyly with a wink. The female blushed at the implication.

"Oh, no, th-that was just a French greeting! Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

* * *

*How did Yuugi get here?!* Yami wondered as he saw Yuugi as he was practically dragged in. Embarrassed, he immediately hid himself behind the deep red curtains.

Yami didn't look the same as he did in the real world. In fact, he appeared to be some sort of human-cat crossbreed. He has white fur and a matching tail (yes, he has paws, but they work just like human hands) to go with it. He also had a black top hat with a bright yellow sash and a midnight blue rose tucked in it. Yami wore a black suit for the occasion as well as a tie that matches the rose, but had a staff like that of a jester. It had beautiful gold, silver, and bronze bells and was topped with a emerald-cut diamond.

In this world, he was known as Keiro Loki.

"I'm certain that you know who we are, Mr. Mutou." the king assumed.

With a simple nod, the male stood there nervously as he waited for something to happen.

The King looked towards the right side of the room and calls, "Sakura! Loki! Come on out! Our guest is here!"

Yami stood there for a moment longer as his sister walked out with a confident smirk.

Sakura in this world was kind of like Yami (pehaps between worlds, I should just refer to them by name. Read the A/N at the end) except she had black fur and wore a rather dazzling black dress and her staff was like that of her brother's except with crystal bells and a garnet-colored diamond.

"You called us, my Lord?" she smiled with a respectful bow. Yami mimicked the bow, but he cast a quick glance to his twin before standing straight to receive any instruction from the Royals.

"Give this boy the knowledge of our world and our language." the king commanded. "He'll need it. Perhaps in the near future."

* * *

**~A/N: **_All of you are probably wondering where the fuck this story is going, but please, I beg you, bear with me. There is indeed a method to my madness and will be further explained when I can get everything straight. I don't think it'll kick in until a few more chapters because I'm trying to work a lot of people into this story. Give me a bit of a break! This is my first time! O.O;_

_The chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, don't they? For this one, there was a part I didn't want to involve just yet because there was already so much confusion. After a part or two more with the girls, should I just drop that point of view entirely or try balancing it out with everything else? I'm keeping the viewpoints of Ryou and Kaiba in, so don't ask me to drop them!_

_Now, I do have the picture for what Yami kinda looks like in the fantasy world I have created and will work on Sakura's cat-form when I get the chance to._

_When I said refer to them by name, I mean that in the real world, Yami is Yami and Sakura is Luna. In the fantasy world I created,Yami is Loki and Sakura is Sakura. I don't really expect anyone to get it, but hopefully this'll make sense later._

_I will be giving what I promised the Euro fans next chapter! I swear I will!_

_yugixyamiyaoilover__, I'll try to make as much sense to you as I possibly can, 'kay? X3 _

_In the meantime, Please Review everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden From Sight

_Hey guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of this story! We are about half way through this story! I am so proud of my accomplishment! X3 So, I feel like doing a Truth or Dare story for all of you. I need ideas for personal question and embarrassing dares! Review or send me a PM, 'kay? Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Hidden From Sight

Loki and Sakura approached Yuugi. The male noticed that there was a certain scent between the two teens. Loki had the scent of a dragon's blood and Sakura had one of the cherry blossoms. Perhaps this was a way of telling them apart...?

"Have you met our children?" the queen inquired curiously, a warm smile gracing her lips. "The black one is Sakura and the white one is Loki."

"Hiya, Yuugi!" Sakura laughed as she pounced on him (all pun intended! X3 ). "It's good to see you!" Loki stayed away like the shy kitty he was.

"Now, then, close your eyes and relax." the girl instructed as she closed her eyes as well. His violet eyes were covered, anticipating what was to come.

_*"I told you to relax, Yuugi!"* _a voice giggled in his head. The male was tempted to open them in his bewilderment. _*"Don't worry, it's me, Sakura! This'll be painless, I promise."* _she laughed gently. He took a deep breath as he waited patiently.

Yuugi thought it strange at first when he felt a warm feeling course through him, almost familiar to the male.

Something flashed in his mind. It seemed like... a memory.

_"Loki! Stop!" Amitos cried as he ran to him, tears falling from his violet eyes._

_Loki screamed in pain as a bright light began to envelop him. The crimson-eyed male dropped to his knees at the growing pain in his head._

_Amitos attempted to help him, but he got to close before his lover shouted, "Stay away, Amiti!" and a fiery whip caught his arm, burning the male. Holding his arm to numb the pain, he looked at Loki once more before said male staggered to his feet with a wicked grin on his face._

_"Finally, I'm free. This may be temporary, but for now, I'll bury everything in the darkness!" he roared as he formed two fireballs in his hands (or paws, if that's what you prefer). _

_"Loki! Loki, don't do this!" Amitos screamed as a familiar brunette grabbed him from behind._

_"It's too late for him now, Amitos!" Sakura shouted, knowing the boy would refuse the logic. "We have to get out of here before we are lost!"_

_"I won't leave him behind!" the violet-eyed male sobbed, struggling as she dragged him away from his lover. "Please, I won't let it end like this!" As he was disappearing, he shouted for his husband one last time, catching the subconsious flash of pain in his eyes. "Amiti..." he choked in a whisper._

_"Loki!"_

Yuugi dropped to his knees after the moment was over, breathing heavily. The queen swiftly came to his side as her daughter checked to see if he was okay.

Loki watched as as the scene unfolded. He could only guess what has happened. Amitos was trying to resurface.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, helping him into a sitting position.

"I-I don't know. It seemed like some sort of... flashback." he sighed, hoping to find a way to connect everything in his head. "I guess I didn't expect it." he smiled in reassurance.

"This wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened, Yuugi." Loki said casually, approaching the male in hidden concern. Yuugi's right hand suddenly caught his attention. "Were there ever any runes showing up last time?" he asked his sister.

Sakura followed his gaze and tried to reel in pure shock. "No... I don't believe so..." she mumbled, taking his hand into her own as she mentally interpreted the sign. This was from a secret code made between Loki, Sakura, and Amitos.

Both children exchanged worried looks for they knew what was written on his hand.

"Do either of you know what this says?" the Queen asked.

Sakura shook her head. "This isn't our language, I'll tell you that much. It may be some secret code, but none that we know of."

Yuugi took this momentary confusion to glane at the white cat. He had a wedding ring on his hand. *So he's married? To who?* he wondered. It puzzled him when he started feeling bitter about it.

"Well, that doesn't matter at the moment." the King said after clearing his throat. The symbols on the smaller male's hand began to fade. "Is it safe to assume that the boy knows his fate?"

Yuugi looked up, still recovering from his shock. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and recite the prophecy he had said in front of the others. His eyes, to both Sakura and Loki, had a familiar dark look in his usually bright amethyst eyes.

"_'The world shall be thrown into chaos when darkness captures the brother. The twin will be the one to set him free lest everything be destroyed and the demon left to rule the ruins.'_" he said darkly, not noticing the looks he was receiving in turn. When he glanced at the King and Queen, he said, "Don't think I don't remember anything."

He couldn't help looking at the black cat. "What happened that day, Sakura? After you had taken me away from here?"

The woman stared at him with indifference as she lied, "I don't know what you're talking about, Yuugi. You haven't been here before." Loki knew it was risky for Yuugi to realize what was going on, so he discreetly used his magic to suppress this 'mysterious' side of him. Darkness turned to confusion as the male looked at them.

"W-What happened?" he asked, beyond bewildered. "Everything went black for a minute there..." He's never blacked out before.

Loki pulled out a ring and handed it over to him as if nothing went on. "This is your link between this world and your's. It's best that you don't lose it."

The King smiled and said, "If that's all, then I'll send you three back to the Human Realm. Enjoy your trip." With that, a familiar dark cloud surrounded both the siblings and Yuugi. He tries to connect everything in his mind before all of his senses go numb.

* * *

So Sakura, Yuugi, and Yami appeared in the light blue sky on top of a fluffy white cloud. (yes, they look like human beings now, fear not) The violet-eyed male carefully walked to the edge and looked down into the fantasy world Yami had fashioned himself. He saw the rest of the Yuugi-tachi down below either searching for him or just wandering, waiting for him and his friends to show.

Yuugi smiled happily as he called down, "Jounouchi! Anzu! Honda! Look up here!"

"Yuugi, they can't hear you from here." Yami said gently. The smaller teen realized Yami was with him this time.

Sakura gave a small laugh. Yuugi glanced at her in confusion. "What's so funny, Sakura?"

"You do realize that we have to _**jump**_ from here to the ground, right?" she giggled.

Yuugi let out a choked cry of "WHAT?!" before the cloud underneath his feet gave way.

"AHHHH!" the male screamed in pure terror. Beside him, Yami had a wild grin on his face like he was having so much fun with skydiving.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yami laughed hysterically as his figure began spinning in circles.

The terrified teen heard the brunette shout, "SHOW-OFF! One of these days, brother! One of these days, that attitude of your's is going to be the death of you!"

Yami said, "You've been saying that since I was eight, Sakura!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuugi pleaded with tears in his eyes. He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and a sudden slowing in his descent. He looked up to see none other than Yami holding him close.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you drop to your death, did you?" he chuckled lightly.

"For a minute there, yeah, I did." Yuugi said with a pout, looking to his right to see the brunette with white wings. Wait...

*Wings?!* he mentally screamed, looking behind Yami to see his black feathery wings.

Yami laughed at his twin's shock about his current appearance. Yuugi was about to protest, but Yami placed a soft kiss on his lips and wrapped his wings around them. It was sweet, gentle, and somewhat sad to Yuugi. The familiarity of it was confusing and reassuring to the young teen.

The black wings shielded them from prying eyes as the situation became a little more passionate. That moment caused another flashback, not as strong as the first one, but caught him off guard just the same.

_"How much longer do we have to hide this, Amiti?" Loki inquired as they sat under one of the Sakura trees. {Don't try to make any sense out of this. Just roll with it, 'kay?}_

_"I... I don't know, Kiroko." his lover responded. "I guess I'm just afraid of what everyone would think about our relationship." Amitos looked to the sky with sad eyes despite the small smile on his face._

_"Pray tell, little one, what's so wrong about us?" the white half-breed cat asked._

_"Well, for starters, we're both guys!" he sighed. "Not only that, but we're supposed to be looking for a Princess, not a Prince!" Amitos curled up and rested his head on the taller male. "And on top of it all, our elements aren't supposed to mix! It would be like oil and water!"_

_Loki laughed as he made soothing movements on the smaller's back. "So what? If anyone has a problem with us, I'll deal with it personally."_

_"Kiroko, we shouldn't start a fight with anyone." he sighed. "It would be bad enough if someone protests against our relationship anyhow."_

_"Amiti, don't worry about it so much." Loki laughed gently. "Besides, they shouldn't have a problem."_

_Amitos took the moment to glance up into those deep crimson eyes. "Oh? What makes you think that exactly, Loki?"_

_"The fact that my parents didn't care if my sister was in love with a Princess instead of a Prince." Loki stated bluntly. "If they don't care, why should anyone else be any different?"_

_"And if you didn't have their consent?" Amitos pressed._

_"Who's to say I wouldn't have done it anyway?" Loki smirked. "After all, no one can tell me who I can love but me. It's up to the object of my affection, though, to accept me for who I am."_

_The smaller male thought about it for a moment. "So... What you're telling me is...?" his voice trailed off, unable to put the words he wanted in place of his missing thoughts._

_"What I'm saying is that I don't care what anyone thinks about us except for you and I." Loki murmured quietly. "If you're happy, then so am I." The male gently kisses his lover for a brief moment before saying, "That's all I ask of you, Amiti."_

_"And I love you all the same, Kiroko." Amitos whispered, reaching up to pull Loki's face closer to his, giving him a rather passionate kiss under the tree. It was beautiful with the petals flowing in the warm breeze. A day to remember forever..._

Yami pulled away when he felt Yuugi going limp for a moment. "Yuugi? Yuugi? Are you okay?"

Whatever trance he was under, he was pulled back into reality by Yami's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." He pretended to yawn. "I'm probably just a little sleepy."

His twin smiled, "If you say so." and softly kisses him again. That's when a certain female's voice broke into their thoughts.

*"You know, I would say 'Get a room', but considering our current situation, I think it's best I keep my mouth shut."* Sakura giggled.

"Damn that child!" Yami swore under his breath. Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at his friend's rage. He was cute when he was pissed.

Yami let his wings open to land on the ground with the smaller male still intact. {I guess?}

*"It could be worse, Loki."* Sakura mentioned.

"Well, where are you?" Yami asked aloud, searching for his sister.

*"Look down behind Yuugi."*

Yami furrowed his eyebrows before looking in the general direction. He saw Sakura's feet, but the rest of her was buried in the ground. "Pfft, nice landing, sis." he snickered.

*"Fuck you with a goddamn pineapple, you bastard!"* Sakura growled through her telepathic link.

"You actually deserve that, Sakura." Yami giggled before letting his laughter fill the space around them. Yuugi looked behind himself and noticed Sakura in the ground as well.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." he winced.

Yami laughed, "You had that coming for a while!"

*"Go to Hell, Loki. Now then, are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to help me up?!"*

"Alright, alright, chill." Yami sighed, walking over to his dear sister. While he was attempting to pull her out of the ground, the rest of the Yuugi-tachi approached them.

"Yuugi! You're okay!" Anzu cried as she glomped him.

"It's good to see you too, Anzu!" Yuugi laughed. Shaadi and Isis walked over to Yami and conversed inaudibly with him. The name Taki was brought in somewhere, Yuugi noticed, before the two walked away from the group.

"So, how did you get back?" Ryuuji asked curiously.

"Erm..." How was he going to explain this one?!

"It was a simple game of hide-and-seek, guys!" Sakura called from behind him. "This world doesn't really exist, so if you use your imagination right, you could do magic! Like Yuugi and us did!"

"I doubt it." Honda smiled, shaking his head. "I'll leave magic tricks up to you guys."

"Whatever floats your boat, dude." Sakura laughed. She then screeched, "OW! Watch it, asshole! Are you trying to break my leg or something?!"

"Oh, get a grip, you brat! You'll live!" Yami sighed.

"Magic trick gone wrong?" Jounouchi snickered before having a rock thrown at him. Honda and Ryuuji busted out laughing at Jounouchi's priceless expression as he went down. "You bitch! What the hell was that for?!" the blonde shouted as he got back up, a nice red spot prominent on his forehead.

"For everything else." she said simply. "So," Sakura started as she was finally pulled out of the deep crater she made with her earlier landing. "Shall we get going? I've got nothing better to do."

"How about we visit Kaiba? It's been a while since I've seen or heard anything from him." Yami yawned as they walked to the cave.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled as she pulled out her cell. "I give him a phone call just to warn him."

"And if he protests?" Ryuuji asked, slightly worried more about what would happen to 'Luna' from Kaiba's short fuse temper.

"Now let's see if I have any fucks left to give, shall we?" she shrugged. Yami just snickered at the comment.

"Guess that answers that question, huh, Jou?" Honda said with a smile.

"Hey, how come Ryou isn't with you guys?" Yuugi dared to ask.

Ryuuji looked at him. "He said something about visiting Kaiba. Why?"

* * *

**~A/N: **_Yes! I've actually gotten somewhere with the romance! It's not much, my fellow Puzzle fans, but I'll do more with it, fear not! I'm sorry it took so long, though! Please forgive me!_

_Kaiba__: What's with the clown?_

_Yami {Loki Form}__: Oh, erm... D-Do I know you?_

_Yuugi__: Who's this?_

_Yami {Loki Form}__: I'm a new character. I'm Loki! Nice to meet you! :)_

_Sakura__: *mutters* That lying bastard..._

_Jounuchi, Honda, Ryuuji, and Anzu__: Please Review!_

_Sakura__: X3_


	11. Chapter 11: Help Above Above

Chapter 11 - Help From Above

* * *

Ryou hesitantly approached the tall building. The albino was nervous about heading inside. Was he expected so soon? What if now was a bad time? He shook his head in an attempt to clear it from self-anxious thoughts. He wanted to see Kaiba. That was the end of that!

Ryou shakily put one foot in front of the other before he could lose his nerve and pushed open the large doors. There was a man waiting at the door.

"Is your name Bakura Ryou?" he inquired. With a simple nod of his head, the male told him, "Kaiba-sama is waiting for you. Follow me, please." He turned on his heel and walked away from a very confused albino.

Ryou quickly followed him and couldn't help looking around the busy workers. It made him feel a little intimidated, but refused to leave now since he was already inside. As the two walked into the elevator, the employee pressed a button before saying to him, "There's nothing to worry about. Kaiba-sama is expecting you." Ryou looked relieved as the doors opened to their floor.

They walked for a minute or two before they approached the young CEO's office. "Here we are." The man mumbled before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaiba's almost venomous tone cut through the shy male and it made him visibly twitch. "S-Seto-kun, it's Ryou." He hesitantly called back, hoping that he had done nothing wrong to make him so angry.

"Let him in."

He gently pushed the wooden door open to see the brunette on the phone, an angry scowl on his face. "Look, I really don't give a damn! Until he could get something that's worth my time, I don't want to hear it!" The door was quickly closed behind him as Ryou approached him cautiously. Maybe this really was a bad time to come see him…

Kaiba slammed the phone onto the receiver and started to massage his temple to stop an oncoming headache. His ire showed in his cobalt eyes until it caught Ryou's terrified brown eyes. Softening his gaze, Kaiba let put a sigh and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Ryou made his way over to one of the chairs near his desk. Kaiba patiently waited until he was seated to ask, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Watching him close his laptop, the nervous albino took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He still believed that this was a bad time to see his crush.

"Erm..." Ryou couldn't help the faint blush that began to form on his face. "W-Well..." He couldn't even form an appropriate response that carried his feelings.

The young brunette stood to his feet and walked to him. "There's nothing to be scared of, Ryou." he assured him, knowing that no one in this building was foolish enough to walk in when he clearly with someone else.

Ryou lost his nerve and quickly got up, confusing Kaiba. "Never mind. It wasn't important anyway." With that, the Britain turned on his heel and headed for the door. *I just can't do it!* he thought before something caught his attention.

The blue-eyed male refused to let the shy albino go. Kaiba knew that whenever someone said that after going through the trouble of coming to see him, it must be very important to them. He didn't want Ryou to leave just yet. Without the words to explain the sudden change in his demeanor, he pulled Ryou into a gentle embrace, like he would to Mokuba when his little brother was bothered by something. Kaiba failed to notice that Ryou's blush had darkened quickly at the action, but he did notice him tensing up.

"If you want to tell me something, you may as well say it." Kaiba mumbled as the smaller glanced up to meet his warm gaze. Ryou bit his lower lip in his nervousness almost to the point of making it bleed. "You have nothing to be afraid of." he repeated.

Ryou couldn't quite express how he felt about the taller male in words, so he turned, hesitating for only a moment before placing a shy kiss on his lips. He then flinched back in case Kaiba had tried to push him away instinctively. Seeing the albino quickly get away from him made Kaiba realize how much it took for Ryou to do this, to realize...

"You love me..." he mumbled, his eyes widened in surprise.

Ryou drew the wrong conclusion and quickly began apologizing, "I-I'm sorry! I knew this was a bad idea! I shouldn't have-" His flurry of words were silenced by the returned kiss, slightly more passionate and sweet.

To say Ryou was completely bewildered was an understatement. *It would seem Kaiba-kun felt the same way.* he thought as he surrendered himself to the sensations taking over his system. Kaiba had tangled one of his hands into his snow white hair to get more of him, deepening their kiss. Both males abruptly stopped whatever they were doing when they heard a soft knock at the door.

"Damn it, _what now?!_" he shouted at the closed wooden door, allowing Ryou to sit back down. A woman with black hair and green eyes walked in as if she didn't notice her boss's rage.

"Sir, a group of people are here to see you. However, the blonde has been trying to get up here. Should I send them away?" Kaiba thought about it for a moment. "Must be the Yuugi-tachi." he unknowingly mumbled aloud. Gazing coldly into her eyes, he commanded, "Go ahead and send them up. Let's see what the mutt has to say to me now."

"Right away, sir." she bowed before quickly making her exit. Ryou made a startled sound drawing Kaiba's attention to him. "What is it?"

"The Yuugi-tachi is here?!" he asked, sounding a little frightened, thus confusing the brunette once again.

"Yeah…?" Kaiba said slowly, failing to understand the source of the albino's fears. "Don't they know that you're here?"

"Not exactly…" Ryou was worried about his friends' opinions about his crush on Kaiba and he didn't really want to be in the middle of the drama. "I'm just a little concerned if Jounouchi makes a connection between us." the teen said. "And you know how he is, right?"

Kaiba knew _exactly _how the blonde might react if they were caught in a compromising position. In fact, he could just hear him now.

*Wait…* he thought before turning to the door. If he didn't know any better, Jounouchi could raise the dead if he was any louder. "If you don't want to get involved," Kaiba started, taking him gently by the arm. "Then hide under my desk and don't make a sound. I'll let you know when they're gone." Ryou did as he was told and just got out of sight before the office door was forced open, startling him.

"Kaiba, where's Ryou?!" Jounouchi immediately demanded of him, knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the brunette on the first try.

"You expect me to know where your little friend is?" Kaiba scoffed, his blue eyes as cold as ever. "Why would I know?"

"We were told that Ryou had come to see you, asshole!" Jounouchi growled. "If you've hurt him in any way, I'll tear you apart!"

"I'd love to see you try, mutt." The brunette laughed, already preparing himself for the blonde's first strike. However, it never came as Honda, Ryuuji, and Anzu held him back. As they dragged the rampant male out kicking and screaming, Yuugi glanced sympathetically over to Kaiba.

"I'm really sorry about this, Kaiba-kun." he apologized. "We all know how Jounouchi can be."

"Don't worry about it, Yuugi." Kaiba stopped him. "It's not like he could have done any serious damage."

"I guess you're right." Yuugi sighed, relieved that Kaiba wasn't pissed off at the inconvenience of their appearance. "In any case, could you call us if you see him?"

"I'll let you know." Kaiba replied, turning on his heel and walking back to his desk. "Thank you, Kaiba-kun!" he said cheerily, opening the door and, as it was closing, let a card slip in between the door and the frame, walking away silently as Jounouchi's shouts could be heard down the hall.

The brunette turned to see if he had really gone to meet up with his friends and noticed the card stuck in the door. He pulled it out and looked at the fine writing on it. The card read:

Kaiba,

We know about you and Ryou.

Don't worry; we won't say a word about you two if you just come to the address listed on the back. We can help you and Ryou in your growing relationship. Just trust me.

~Keiro Loki and

Sakura Beth Valentine

Kaiba put the card next to his laptop and sighed, "You can come out now, Ryou. They're gone."

The albino quickly crawled out of his hiding place and dusted himself off. "For a second there, I thought you two were really going to start fighting." he laughed, a little surprised that Kaiba and Jounouchi hadn't exactly gone for each other's throat.

"Well, your friends dragged him out of the room before he could. Not that he would've gotten very far." Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly at the thought.

"Still, it's nice to see that you two aren't going to kill each other." Ryou smiled.

"He should consider himself lucky that his friends intervened." Kaiba sighed, more from exhaustion than irritation at the moment.

Ryou rather doubted that Jounouchi would let this go, but perhaps it was for the best. Kaiba took the moment to look into those deep brown eyes. "Why don't you come over? I'll bet Mokuba would be thrilled to see you."

That caught the albino off guard. "Really?" The taller smiled, "Why not?"

Ryou nodded quickly, "Sure, I'll come over!" The brunette watched as the smaller made sure he didn't leave anything in his office before calling, "I'll see you later!" over his shoulder and running out the door. He smiled to himself. Mokuba's going to enjoy seeing Ryou again.

* * *

Yami had been dragged into his bedroom by his elder sister before he fell to his knees when she released him. "Sakura, what is going on?!"

The female ignored him, finding the scenery suddenly interesting. "Sakura, answer me!" he demanded. She turned to look into his crimson eyes, mentally looking him over.

"Has anything happened recently? Anything that seems to be... strange?" Yami rolled his eyes at her. "The only thing strange lately is you. You look at me like I have the plague or something."

*And with good reason.* she mentally sighed, placing the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure your okay." she said, hiding the actual reason behind her worrying. *What am I supposed to tell him? That history is going to repeat itself?*

"Either you're lying or you're not telling me everything." Yami sighed. "I suppose you're not going to tell me anytime soon."

"You would be right, brother of mine!" she giggled. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "By the way, did he get the note?" Yami smiled, "Yeah, he got the note. I made sure of that. Think he'll show up?"

"Well, he is also bound by curiosity just like we are. He's going to take a look for himself whether he would admit to it or not." Sakura said. "All we have to do is wait."

* * *

**~A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Yes, the truth or dare fic is in progress and will plan on posting the first chapter as soon as I can. All I can hope for is that you guys like this chapter and, hopefully, understand what's going on a little better. _

_Next Chapter__: __**Meeting the Matchmaker**_

_Kaiba glanced up to see that a shooting star appeared in the sky and looked about for anyone that seemed to be strange. That is, if you count the male who seemed to have a fetish for dressing up as some white cat/human jester as one of them._

_Please Review! X3_


End file.
